Really?
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kise mengajak Kuroko dan Akashi untuk ke Maji Burger. Banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi dari awal sampai akhir. Kejadian wajah Akashi semakin imut, Kuroko yang tak bisa misdirection dan sebagainya berhasil membuat Kiseki no Sedai bingung. Benarkah itu Akashi dan Kuroko? /"Apakah mereka.. tertukar jiwanya?"/ Sequel dari FF 'Akashi itu Kuroko'. Akakuro. Typo. Yaoi. OOC.


Pemuda bersurai babyblue sedikit terkejut atas ajakan temannya—Kise Ryouta untuk ke Maji Burger sekarang. Bisa dikatakan ajakan itu dadakan dan saat ini Kuroko malas kuadrat.

Pemuda babyblue itu mendecakan lidahnya kesal. Kesal atas ajakan temannya yang menurutnya tidak berguna.

"Ryouta apa-apaan sih? Menyebalkan." gumam Kuroko kesal menatap layar ponselnya.

Pemuda bersurai crimson itu menoleh, "Hm? kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Si Ryouta tuh. Dia mengajakmu untuk ketemuan." kata Kuroko malas, "Aku tak mau pergi."

Pemuda crimson—Akashi Seijuro hanya menghela nafas, "Pergi saja. Kasian Kise-kun—"

**KRIIING!**

Suara ponsel menyita perhatian Akashi Seijuro. Diraihnya ponsel merah marun yang menyala—tanda ada pesan masuk. Manik heterochrome itu menatap si pengirim. Oh, Kise Ryouta.

"Ng?" Manik heterochrome itu menatap bingung, "Kise-kun juga mengajaku ketemuan di Maji Burger."

Manik babyblue Kuroko membulat, "Mustahil bila Ryouta hanya mengajaku dan kau. Sepertinya Ryouta juga mengajak yang lain."

Akashi mengangguk setuju. Sepertinya Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima akan datang.

"Jadi? kita harus bersikap seperti biasa?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Masih ingat dengan insiden roh mereka yang tertukar kan? Saat ini Akashi adalah Kuroko dan Kuroko adalah Akashi. Di saat mereka pusing mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali, bisa-bisanya si kuning Kise Ryouta mengajak mereka untuk ke Maji Burger. Bukannya ingin menolak, hanya saja apa yang harus dilakukan oleh kedua insan yang (katanya) tertukar tubuhnya?

Tiba-tiba Kuroko bergidik, "Ryouta punya kebiasaan memelukmu kan, Tetsuya? berarti sama saja Ryouta akan memeluku kan?!"

Benar juga. Saat ini yang berada di tubuh Kuroko adalah Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk, "Iya. Berarti Akashi-kun yang akan dipeluk Kise-kun. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari pelukan maut Kise-kun." kata Akashi lega dengan wajah datar.

Kuroko bergidik, "Aku akan melempar Ryouta dengan gunting."

Mendengar itu, Akashi menggeleng, "Jangan. Nanti sisi imutku menghilang."

**HAH?**

narsis sekali kau Akashi.

Kuroko mendengus sebal, "Biarin. Yang penting Ryouta tidak menyentuh tubuh Tetsuya."

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Percuma menghadapi Kuroko kalau mood nya sudah buruk. Tak mau ambil pusing, Akashi langsung memakai jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Cuaca diluar sedang bersalju alias dingin. Mana mungkin Akashi keluar dengan kaos biasa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka harus kembali menyamar menjadi diri mereka yang biasa.

Akankah.. mereka berhasil menyembunyikan jati diri mereka yang tertukar?

* * *

><p><strong>Really?<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Sequel dari FF 'Akashi itu Kuroko'**

**Warning: OOC, absurd, typo,gaje dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

**(Disarankan untuk membaca FF saya yang berjudul 'Akashi itu Kuroko'. Supaya kalian lebih mengerti jalan cerita ini)**

* * *

><p>Kedua insan itu menghela nafas sebelum pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghampiri mereka. Raut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana tidak kesal bila Kise—teman mereka—terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang ditetapkan. Kise menetapkan pukul 1 siang mereka sudah di Maji Burger—Tapi nyatanya? Cih, mereka bisa mati kedinginan hanya karena menunggu mereka yang telat datang.<p>

"Maaf aku terlambat ssu! Aku harus menunggu yang lain juga hehe." kata Kise tak berdosa. Kuroko sudah gatal ingin melempar Kise dengan gunting. Tiba-tiba Kise langsung menerjang dan memeluk Kuroko erat, "Kurokocchi imut banget ssu~!"

Kuroko langsung geli melihatnya.

**BUK!**

Kise mendapatkan tendangan manis dari kaki mungil Kuroko. Abaikan Kise yang menangis di sana.

Dapat dilihat, terdapat pria bersurai navy blue—Aomine Daiki dengan muka masam. Rasanya ia baru bangun tidur. Tampang masih kucel gitu ckckck.

"Aomine-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi perhatian.

Aomine bergidik ngeri dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Murasakibara, "A-Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi."

_Akashi? huh?_

Akashi menatap Aomine bingung, "Akashi? Aku Kuroko Tet—Hmph!"

Dengan cepat Kuroko membekap mulut Akashi sambil tersenyum, "Aomine-kun, sepertinya mood Akashi-kun sedang aneh. Lupakan saja ucapannya yang tadi."

Detik itu juga Akashi (Alias Kuroko) baru sadar bila dirinya adalah 'Akashi Seijuro'.

_'Astaga aku lupa kalau aku berada di tubuh Akashi-kun!'_ batin Kuroko panik. Ia melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin saja berakibat fatal. Dicurigai? bisa jadi.

Pemuda yang membekap mulut Akashi berbisik dibelakangnya, "Tetsuya jangan keceplosan. Kau mau kita dicurigai?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

Kuroko pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Akashi. Akashi langsung berdehem, "M-maaf, aku terlalu mengigau tentang Tetsuya. Daiki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kali ini Akashi yang biasanya.

Aomine langsung menjawab, "A-aku baik-baik saja!"

Sumpah, canggung sekali bila si merah menanyakan keadaan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Kise menimpali, "Udah ssu, ayo kita masuk ke Maji Burger~ di luar dingin ssu."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku tak ingin tubuh ini sakit karena cuaca di luar. Ayo masuk." Kaki mungil Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu Maji Burger.

Tanpa sadar, salju sudah semakin lebat. Kiseki no Sedai pun berjalan memasuki Maji Burger—mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah masuk duluan. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling pojok karena menurut mereka itu tempat posisi terwenak dan terpewe. Udah pojok, deket kasir, strategis pula. Banyak mbak-mbak cantik dengan 2 gunung yang gede. Kayaknya berat tuh. Perlu dibantu?

Hentikan pikiran mesum mu, Aomine.

"Midorimacchi jangan cemberut ssu! Aku mengajakmu agar kita reunian aja~" kata Kise menghibur Midorima yang mukanya kusut. Kayaknya dia kesal diseret Kise untuk ikut ke tempat makanan cepat saji ini. Bukan, dirinya bukannya malas hanya saja tidak niat. Eh, sama aja yak?

"Biarkan aku nanodayo. Ah, aku mau pesan sesuatu." Midorima beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kasir.

"Midorima, nitip dong. Nanti uangnya kuganti." pinta Aomine seenaknya. Kedut kesal tercetak jelas di wajah Midorima.

Midorima mengabaikan Aomine, "Beli sendiri nanodayo."

Aomine mendecih mendengar respon yang diperikan Midorima. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kasir untuk membeli makanan. Walau dekat, bukannya itu membuang jejak kaki? kasihan yang ngepel, kan?

Aomine, kau bodoh atau tulul?

Manik navy bluenya memandang sekeliling— layaknya predator yang mencari mangsa. Manik navy blue nya tertuju pada pemuda bersurai babyblue—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, beliin dong." pinta Aomine dan Kuroko menatap temannya tidak suka.

Kuroko menatap Aomine tajam, "Kau memerintahku, Aomine-kun?" katanya tak suka. Entah kenapa Aomine sedikit merinding melihat intonasi gaya bicara Kuroko. Sedikit tajam dan mengerikan.

"Ayolah belikaaan~ nanti uangnya kuganti." Aomine masih merengek (?) pada Kuroko untuk membelikannya.

Sementara itu Kise hanya cekikikan, "Aominecchi manja ssu. Kasir dekat masih aja minta dibelikan."

Aomine menatap Kise malas, "Biarin. Ayolah Tetsu—"

"Daiki, biar aku saja." potong pemuda crimson cepat. Aomine langsung menatap Akashi dengan tatapan _**'Muke gile sehat lu bro?'**_

Kise cengo, "A-Akashicchi ngomong apa tadi ssu?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Biar kubelikan." dan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kasir.

Aomine nganga, Kise cengo, Kuroko diem aja.

"Akashi-kun, aku juga mau." gumam Kuroko dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Akashi.

Melihat sikap Akashi yang berubah 180 derajat, Aomine berbisik-bisik pada Kise, "Oi Kise, Akashi baik-baik saja kan?"

"Entahlah ssu. Tumben dia mau disuruh beli." jawabnya.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Akashi yang baik hati jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada Akashi yang sadis."

Kise mengangguk setuju, "Benar ssu!"

Manik navy blue Aomine menatap Akashi dan Kuroko secara bergantian. Jujur saja ia agak aneh dengan keadaan keduanya. Selama perjalanan, Aomine sempat melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang tajam dan mengintimidasi—sedangkan wajah Akashi tampak imut minta digigit. Oke lupakan soal wajah imut, kita beralih pada sikap mereka sekarang.

Satu, Tadi sebelum berangkat ke Maji Burger, Akashi sempat menanyakan keadaanya. Bila Akashi bertanya seperti itu, artinya dia khawatir pada Aomine kan?

Dua, tadi Aomine meminta Kuroko untuk membelikan makanan. Biasanya Kuroko hanya mengangguk datar tanpa membantah, tapi nyatanya? Kuroko dengan tajamnya menolak permintaan Aomine. Ah, mungkin itu karena badmood. Tapi masa sih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bad mood?

Tiga, Yang paling seram tuh sikap Akashi sekarang. Entah kesambet setan apa, Akashi jadi baik hati. Buktinya ia rela membelikan Aomine makanan.

Sumpah, itu serem.

Aomine kembali berbisik pada Kise, "Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan sikap mereka berdua."

Kise mengangguk setuju, "Benar ssu! tadi pagi saja Kurokocchi tega menendangku karena aku memeluknya! Padahal kalau Kurokocchi dipeluk olehku, ia biasanya hanya meronta bukan menendang ssu! mana tendangannya sakit pula... hiks."

Pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu hanya mendengus, "Salah sendiri memeluk Tetsu."

"Hei, kalian bergosip apa? aku boleh bergabung?" tanya Kuroko melipat kedua tangannya di dada—Tak lupa dengan seringai yang tersungging di parasnya. Aomine yang melihat gaya Kuroko angkuh itu menegukan ludah, "E-engga kok."

Tunggu, itu kan gaya kebiasaan Akashi Seijuro. Kenapa Kuroko bergaya seperti itu?

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menyeringai, "Beruntung kalau Akashi-kun lagi baik, kan?"

Dan dua insan yang tadi bergosip hanya mengangguk kaku.

_**Kuroko, wat hapen wit yu? yeah, yu so kripi.**_

_**Rip english.**_

.

.

.

"Mmh~ puding ini enak sekali~" gumam si surai ungu— Murasakibara senang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya makan puding enak (?).

Kise yang melihatnya juga menimpali, "Memang enak ssu~ Tapi sayangnya mahal, huh!"

"Kise-chin kita patungan saja~" usuk Murasakibara. Kise mengangguk semangat. Yeah! Mereka akan membeli puding yang banyak (?).

Saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama (?) di Maji Burger. Terlihat nampan yang penuh makanan adalah nampan Murasakibara dan Aomine. Oke, mereka abnormal mau memakan burger sebanyak itu. Mungkin perut mereka terbuat dari karet?

Sementara itu, Akashi hanya menyesap vanilla milkshake nya. Bisa dibilang ia hanya memesan sebuah minuman favorite nya. Kalau Kuroko gimana? di nampannya cuma ada satu burger dan satu kopi.

"Kalian makan berisik sekali nanodayo." protes si surai hijau—Midorima karena jengah melihat tingkah laku Kise dan Murasakibara yang mirip anak-anak.

"Suka-suka dong ssu! Oh ya, Akashicchi hanya pesan minuman?" tanya Kise. Tumben sekali Akashi hanya pesan minuman. Apa Akashi sedang diet?

"Hm." Akashi hanya bergumam tak jelas. Melihat Akashi (alias Kuroko) yang hanya memesan minuman, Kuroko (alias Akashi) langsung memberikan burgernya yang tinggal setengah pada Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi menolak dengan alasan vanilla milkshake cukup.

Kuroko menatap Akashi tak suka. Ia pun berbisik, "Makan atau kau kuhukum, Tetsuya."

Dan Akashi bergidik mendengar ancaman Kuroko. Dengan enggan Akashi memakan burger yang diberikan oleh Kuroko.

"Cih, ni pemandangan mesra amat nanodayo." protes Midorima yang kebetulan duduk didepan pasangan Akakuro.

"Murasakicchi beli puding lagi yuk!"

"Ayok, Kise-chin~"

Aomine hanya menatap datar teman-temannya. Manik navy blue nya beralih menatap pasangan Akashi dan Kuroko yang mesra makan burger bareng (?). Pemuda berkulit tan itu kembali berpikir atas kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Ia yakin sifat Akashi dan Kuroko (sepertinya) terbalik.

_'Tapi masa sih?'_ batin Aomine bertanya. Malas berdebat dengan pikirannya, ia menatap minuman yang diminum Akashi. Seketika itu juga ia menatap horror Akashi.

"Oi Akashi!" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk minuman yang diminum Akashi, "K-kau memesan vanilla milkshake?!"

Akashi yang merasa ditunjuk itu hanya menatap polos, "Memangnya kenapa? sudah biasa kan?"

Aomine mati-matian menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Akashi cute overload!

"B-biasanya kau memesan kopi kan?!" manik navy bluenya menatap minuman Kuroko. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut, "Ini kenapa malah Tetsu yang memesan kopi?! seharusnya kau memesan vanilla milkshake!"

Merasa diprotes, Kuroko angkat bicara, "Lah memangnya kenapa? sudah biasa kan?"

Aomine mati kutu. Disaat bersamaan Kise dan Murasakibara kembali. Melihat suara Aomine yang terbilang lantang, Kise iseng melihat minuman Akakuro.

Benar saja. Akashi memesan vanilla milkshake dan Kuroko memesan kopi.

Kise cengo. Midorima nganga. Murasakibara cuek karena pada dasarnya ia tak peduli.

"Eh? dari tadi kalian minum itu? aku ngga nyadar ssu."

Makin lama pasangan Akakuro ini jengah juga ditatap lekat-lekat oleh teman mereka—Kiseki no Sedai. Manik heterochrome Akashi menatap minuman di depannya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kepalanya. Warna rambutnya merah.

_'Astaga, aku lupa bila aku berada di tubuh Akashi-kun!'_ batin Kuroko panik. Dirinya lupa bahwa Kuroko saat ini berada di tubuh Akashi.

Melihat raut wajah Akashi yang berubah, Kuroko menatap minumannya. Sejenak ia berpikir dan bodohnya ia baru ingat bahwa Akashi saat ini adalah Kuroko. Dengan cepat, Kuroko menyambar vanilla milkshake milik Akashi dan meminumnya, "Akashi-kun kembalikan vanilla milkshake ku dong!"

Jiwa Akashi berusaha bersikap seperti Kuroko pada normalnya.

Akashi yang konek dengan kode Kuroko itu pun langsung menyambar kopi milik Kuroko, "Kau juga kembalikan! Tetsuya nih ambil-ambil saja."

Sumpah, cara mengelak yang sangat tidak elit.

Dan para Kiseki no Sedai cengo melihatnya.

"A-Akashicchi kalau memang lagi pengen minum vanilla milkshake ngga apa-apa kok ssu—"

"T-tadi kopinya diminum Tetsuya! aku akan meminum kopinya!" potong Akashi cepat.

Pasangan Akakuro menatap minuman di depan mereka dengan jijay. Gimana ya? mereka tuh kesukaannya beda banget. Dipaksa minum? waduh bisa fatal akibatnya.

_**'Jangan sampai mereka mencurigai kita.'**_

Baik Akashi ataupun Kuroko, mereka teringat tentang janji mereka. Dengan enggan, Akashi langsung meminum kopi dan Kuroko meminum vanilla milkshake. Saat bersamaan keduanya meneguk minuman itu dengan perasaan amat terpaksa. Baru sekali teguk, mereka langsung terbatuk-batuk dengan minuman itu.

Kuroko (Alias Akashi) tidak suka manis, sedangkan Akashi (Alias Kuroko) tidak suka pahit.

Bayangkan bila mereka harus meminum minuman yang mereka benci.

"HUWEEEEEK!" Akashi langsung eneg begitu kopi tersebut masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari menuju toilet. Di saat itu, Kuroko langsung ambruk begitu meminum vanilla milkshake—Bahkan kursi yang ia duduki ikut terjatuh. Dirinya terbatuk-batuk akan minuman itu.

Lagi-lagi Kiseki no Sedai cengo. Setahu mereka, minuman favorite Kuroko adalah vanilla milkshake. Pemuda manis itu tak pernah melewatkan waktu untuk meminum minuman berperisa vanilla. Tapi sekarang? Kuroko terbatuk-batuk begitu vanilla milkshake masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jangankan terbatuk-batuk, sepertinya Kuroko bisa mati kalau minum vanilla milkshake.

"K-Kurokocchi kau tak apa-apa ssu?!" Kise menghampiri Kuroko yang terbatuk-batuk. Kuroko menggeleng lemah— mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"O-oi Akashi kembali tuh." Aomine menunjuk pemuda bersurai crimson yang baru saja dari toilet.

Muka nya pucat banget. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memuntahkan semua kopi yang diminumnya.

**BRUK!**

Dan dengan bagusnya, Akashi langsung ambruk sama seperti Kuroko.

"Huwaaa! Akashi! tolong Akashi nanodayo!"

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! jangan mati ssu!"

"O-oi Akashi bangun!"

"Mukanya pucat sekali~ Aka-chin daijoubu?"

"Bantuin woi!"

"Bentar ssu!"

Dan keributan Kiseki no Sedai menyita perhatian para pelanggan di Maji Burger.

.—.—.

Usai dari Maji Burger, Kise mengajak mereka ke lapangan basket untuk refreshing. Terlebih Kise ingin Akashi dan Kuroko refreshing dari kejadian tadi siang. Pemuda bersurai babyblue dan crimson ini terdiam seribu bahasa. Masih ingat mereka dengan insiden tadi siang—dimana mereka pingsan meminum minuman favorite mereka. Sungguh, memalukan sekali.

"Kalian baik-baik saja ssu?" tanya Kise cemas.

"Y-ya." kata Akashi dan Kuroko kaku. Bingung mau jawab apa. Keadaan mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

Aomine tersenyum, "Sudah-sudah, kalian masih hidup kok~ udah main basket aja yuk!"

Kuroko ingin sekali melempar Aomine dengan gunting.

"Berhubung cuaca sedang bersalju, sepertinya berbahaya kalau main basket nanodayo." kata Midorima menimpali, "Bukannya aku takut main basket di saat cuaca begini nanodayo."

Aomine mendengus sebal, "Bilang saja kau takut kepeleset hahahaha!" Aomine langsung melempar bola basket—yang kebetulan ada di lapangan—ke wajah Midorima. Midorima yang tertimpuk (?) bola basket itupun langsung membalas Aomine.

"Berani one on one denganku Midorima?" tawar Aomine angkuh.

Midorima menatap Aomine tajam, "Kuterima nanodayo. Akulah yang akan menang."

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku, dengan kata lain kau tak bisa menang melawanku." ujat Aomine sambil mendribble bola basket itu.

"Hidoi ssu! kok malah kalian berdua yang main? sama-sama dong ssu!" rengek Kise begitu melihat Aomine dan Midorima membuka jaket mereka agar lebih leluasa untuk bergerak bermain basket. Kise melepas syal hitam yang ia kenakan dan berlari mengarah Midorima dan Aomine. Murasakibara membuka jaketnya dan ikut berlari ke sana. Kini hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Kuroko, "Tidak ikut main, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau sendiri?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum, "Aku main." Akashi melepas syal merahnya kemudian berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang asyik main basket. Terlihat Aomine dan Midorima one on one dibantu Kise yang dikelompok Midorima dan Murasakibara dikelompok Aomine. Two on Two nih?

Kuroko hanya melihatnya datar kemudian ikut bermain. Ia tak melepas jaket yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya tak ingin 'tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya' jadi sakit karena Kuroko (alias Akashi) lalai menggunakannya. Belum lagi Kuroko adalah orang yang lemah terhadap cuaca dingin.

"Nah sudah lengkap ssu. Kita bagi kelompok tiga-tiga ya~" Kise pun memilih kelompok, "Sisiapa yang berada di kelompok A.. Ah, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Oh, dia dikelompok A.

"AKu pengen sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi! Sisiapa yang berada di kelompok B... Murasakicchi!"

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk malas, "Oke~"

"Sisiapa yang berada di kelompok A.. Aominecchi!? Aargh! kapan aku dapat kelompok A ssu? aku ingin sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi!"

Aomine hanya menanggapi dengan senyum mengejek, "Cahaya dan bayangan itu always bersama~"

"Apaan tuh! Huh, sisiapa yang ada di kelompok B... Ah elah kenapa harus aku yang ada di kelompok B ssu...?" Kise pasrah pada takdir yang tidak mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemain bayangan keenam Kiseki no Sedai.

"Sisiapa yang ada di kelompok B.. Akashicchi! Berarti Midorimacchi kelompok A ssu." kata Kise.

Jadi intinya kelompok A terdiri dari Kuroko, Aomine dan Midorima. Sedangkan kelompok B terdiri dari Akashi, Murasakibara dan Kise.

Midorima langsung menatap Kise tak terima, "Apa?! kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mahluk seperti dia!?"

"Bweeek! aku juga ogah sekelompok dengan kau, megane!" balas Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sebal.

Kedut kesal tercetak jelas di paras Midorima, "Teme! Ayo kita adu banyak-banyakan cetak poin!"

"Ayo saja!"

"Hentikan ssu! kasihan nanti Kurokocchi terlupakan!"

Kuroko menatap Kise tajam, "Kau menghina ku, Kise-kun? mati kau!"

**SYUUUUT!**

Tiba-tiba ada gunting merah (?) melesat mengenai pipi Kise.

"HIDOI SSU!"

"Ano.. ayo kita cepat mulai." kata Akashi menginstrupsi para anggotanya yang abnormal.

"Aduh, aku lupa kalau Akashi juga ikut main! Hawa keberadaan mu tipis sekali!" kata Aomine tak sadar.

"Tapi aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi."

"Udah ayo cepat mulai."

"Nyam nyam~"

**DUK DUK **

Kali ini Kuroko yang dapat bola pertama. Manik babybluenya menatap pergerakan teman-temannya. Ke kiri ada Akashi yang menghalangi, ke kanan ada Murasakibara. Dengan cepat Kuroko membawa bola tersebut menuju ring kelompok B. Ia melompat cukup tinggi dan berniat memasukan bola tersebut dengan **dunk**. Sayang sekali ada Murasakibara yang bisa memblock bola Kuroko dengan mudah.

_**JDUK **_

dan bola Kuroko gagal untuk dimasukan. Sejenak babyblue itu menatap Murasakibara dengan pandangan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Murasakibara sedikit bergidik melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah porselen Kuroko. Tak yakin itu senyuman, atau itu seringai?

"Heeh? boleh juga." Kata Kuroko sambil menapakan kakinya kembali di permukaan tanah.

Sungguh, itu gaya Akashi banget.

"Kuro-chin m-ma-maafkan aku..." Murasakibara minta maaf pada Kuroko dengan gemetaran.

Sementara itu, yang lain hanya cengo melihat insiden ini. Apalagi Aomine cahayanya sendiri. Tadi? Tadi Kuroko berniat _**dunk**_ kan? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya _**dunk**_?! HUWAT?!

Terus bagaimana tanggapan Akashi? oh, dia berbinar-binar sendiri. Jiwa Kuroko kagum pada jiwa Akashi yang telah membuat dirinya jadi keren. Dasar kau Kuroko, masa kagum pada dirimu sendiri? berterima kasihlah pada Akashi yang membuatmu terlihat keren di depan teman-temanmu, nak.

"Ya, ya aku takan kalah lagi~" Kata Kuroko santai, "Aomine-kun pass bola ke aku."

Aomine cengo, "Hei, ada juga kau yang pass bola ke aku!"

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Pass bola? oh iya, saat ini ia 'Kuroko Tetsuya'!

_**DUK DUK **_

Bola kali ini dipegang oleh Kise. Dengan cengiran girang (?) nya, ia berhasil menembus pertahanan Midorima. Kali ini Kise mengoper ke Akashi.

Bila Akashi yang sebenarnya akan memasukan bola itu sendiri, kali ini Akashi mengopernya ke arah Kise lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akashi hanya menyentuh bolanya beberapa detik kemudian mengoper lagi ke Kise.

**DUK!**

"EH?" Kise cengo mendapatkan bola dari Akashi. Tunggu, kayaknya dia kenal dengan tehnik itu!

Semuanya cengo melihat Akashi. Akashi yang ditatap banyak orang (?) itu pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "A-ada apa?"

Aomine menatap horror, "Akashi! barusan kau oper bola ke Kise?!"

Akashi mengangguk datar.

"K-kau.. mengoper.. bola... ke Kise?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Akashi.

"Eh? huwaa! permainan masih berlanjut ssu!" Kise langsung melakukan _**dunk**_ dan 1 poin untuk kelompok B.

Sejenak Kuroko (alias Akashi) terdiam. Jelas saja ini tak menguntungkan bila ia bermain basket dalam wujud seperti ini!

_**DUK DUK**_

Kali ini bola Akashi lagi. Aomine sudah lelah dengan segala keanehan Akashi dan Kuroko. Ia pun langsung menghadang Akashi dengan segala kemampuannya. Manik heterochrome Akashi menatap Aomine datar. Sungguh, itu ciri khas Kuroko Tetsuya. Menatap musuhnya dengan datar tak berekspresi—namun dibalik itu tersimpan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

**WUUUSH**

Tiba-tiba Akashi menghilang sekejap dari hadapan Aomine. Aomine kembali dibuat cengo oleh Akashi. Skill yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu... itu...

_**Misdirection!**_

Dan Akashi barusan menggunakan misdirection?!

APA?!

Aomine langsung cengo. Ia kemudian menghentikan permainan, "O-oi Akashi! kau barusan menggunakan _**misdirection**_!"

Akashi menatap Aomine, "Terus?"

"B-bukannya kau seharusnya menggunakan emperor, ankle break apalah itu?!"

Sejenak Akashi terdiam. Kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "A-ano.. e-eto.. tempo hari aku diajari Tetsuya misdirection!"

Yang lain cengo.

"Serius nanodayo?"

Akashi mengangguk kaku. Manik heterochromenya menatap Kuroko dibelakangnya—memohon bantuan. Beruntung Kuroko menyadari sinyal itu.

"I-iya! Akashi-kun waktu itu juga mengajariku caranya _**dunk**_!" kata Kuroko gugup.

Kise yang masih bingung itu hanya tersenyum, "Y-ya sudah ayo kita lanjut ssu!"

Sungguh. Akward sekali suasana ini.

Begitulah, mereka bermain di lapangan sampai sore. Beruntung salju nya cukup cair jadinya mereka tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk bergerak. Banyak kejadian-kejadian absurd yang terjadi example Aomine tiba-tiba kepleset karena salju yang mendadak mencair. Kemudian insiden Kuroko yang tak bisa misdirection (?) dan malah Akashi yang bisa. Lalu Kuroko bisa nge dunk dan bisa one on one dengan Aomine. Terus entah sejak kapan, Akashi jadi tidak kelihatan.

Seusai bermain basket, Kiseki no Sedai langsung kembali memakai jaket dan syal mereka. Sepertinya badai salju akan datang soalnya salju nya makin lebat (?). Mungkin itu alasan yang membuat mereka berhenti bermain basket. Sebelum pulang, Kise sempat memeluk Kuroko dan berakhir perut sakit habis ketendang.

"Eh Kuro-chin..."

"Ya?"

"Kau itu.. Kuro-chin kan?" tanya Murasakibara tajam. Kuroko langsung berkeringat dingin—takut-takut dirinya dicurigai, "Iya."

"Kau benar-benar Kuroko nanodayo?" Midorima ikut bertanya.

Kuroko mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kau manusia, Tetsu?"

_**'Nggak, gue kuda nil**_' batin Kuroko kesal.

Aomine kau tulul sekali.

"Kau benar-benar Kurokocchi ssu? Kurokocchi tidak segalak kau!"

"Ya udah."

"Kau juga, Akashi. Kenapa kau terlihat imut?" tanya Aomine.

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Aka-chin juga gampang menghilang..."

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

Kesal dengan teman-temannya yang bawel nanya ini itu, Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Akashi dan kabur (?) dari Kiseki no Sedai. Sengaja kabur supaya identitas mereka yang sebenarnya tak terbongkat. Sudah berapa kali mereka keceplosan dan bertindak tidak sesuai karakter masing-masing? Argh, sudah banyak sekali. Bila mereka terus-terusan berdiam di sana, bisa jadi mereka dicurigai dan _**skakmat **_sudah.

Well, lebih baik Akashi dan Kuroko kabur sebelum kejadian aneh terjadi lagi. Hari ini Akashi dan Kuroko kapok keluar rumah dalam wujud seperti ini. Mereka. Tak akan. Pernah. Keluar rumah. Dalam wujud. Seperti ini. _**Selamanya tak akan pernah!**_

.

.

Sementara itu, Kiseki no Sedai yang ditinggal Akakuro itu pun langsung cengo. Kemudian mereka berunding tentang kejadian aneh hari ini. Mulai dari insiden di Maji Burger sampai sekarang. Sumpah itu mencurigakan sekali.

"Apakah.. mereka benar-benar Akashi dan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Benarkah itu Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi?" Kise ikut menimpali.

Argh, semakin dipikir, semakin membuat mereka stress. Dari awal sampai akhir sikap Akakuro sudah berbeda sekali. Kebetulan? itu tidak mungkin disebut kebetulan.

"J-jangan mereka tertukar jiwa nya?" tanya Murasakibara dan hanya dibalas cekikikan oleh yang lain.

"Pemikiranmu anak-anak sekali, Murasakibara!" tawa Aomine. Murasakibara hanya menatapnya malas.

"Tak mungkin ssu! Mana ada tertukar jiwa gitu. Mungkin Kurokocchi berubah karena dia pingin kuat ahahaha!"

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, "Benar nanodayo. Itu konyol."

"Dan Akashicchi mungkin pengen tobat."

"Konyol banget."

"Mereka tidak tertukar jiwa ya?" tanya Murasakibara sekali lagi.

"Mana mungkin nanodayo!"

"Tau nih, Murasakicchi ada-ada aja hahahah!" kata Kise sambil tertawa.

Salah. Pemikiran kalian sangat salah.

Mungkin saja kan hal itu terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Halo, ketemu lagi dengan Rikka. XDD Kali ini Rikka bikin sequel dari FF 'Akashi itu Kuroko'.<p>

Bagaimana? maaf klo alurnya agak ngga jelas soalnya bikinnya buru-buru :"D ngga di re-read jadi typo bertebaran luas pastinya.

Akhir kata,

**Review pls? arigatou :3**


End file.
